kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Melody Jackson
"WOOHOO! And Melody owns you once again!" -Melody Jackson after defeating her cousin, Chris in a videogame. (src) Melody Jackson is the 10-year-old daughter of Eva Roberts and Kade Jackson in Gamewizard's universe. She has waterbending just like her mom, and has a brother named Danny. She is Numbuh 10.11 and Leader of Sector L, where she is also anchorwoman of the KNN. She has a rivalry with Chris Uno, and also likes to bug Cheren. Her Negative is Ydolem Noskcaj, a shadowbender and the DNK's greatest secret-keeper. Nextgen Series Melody and Danny were born in Los Angeles, California. At 7 years old, Melody attends CND Arctic Training. There, she spies on Chris Uno and George's secret meeting, where the former reveals his Combustion Eye at the same time George shows his secret (which Mel couldn't see). Melody told her mom about Chris's secret, but Eva ordered her not to tell anyone. Viridi Saga In the one-shot "Just Like Us", Melody was playing a game with Chris, and kicked his butt. The two then started to argue and eventually started to fight, to which both their parents stopped and scolded them. Nigel and Eva then talked about how they were just like them, and ended up fighting as well, then being stopped by their married ones and kids. In the one-shot "Date?", Melody and Danny did a news segment, and Eric Horvitz asked if she would come over to his place tomorrow night, to which she agreed. Melody and Danny then went to get ready for family game night, in which Melody dreaded having her quadruplet cousins come over. In the one-shot "Popularity", Melody and Danny watched Mike Strongarm race, then pushed Emily Garley into talking to him. In the one-shot "Kiss", Dillon York let the KNN know about Mason and Sheila's kiss, and Melody and Danny held the news segment, revealing so. In The Son of Evil, Melody and Danny tried to interview Cheren Uno (unaware that it was really Nerehc) about why he attacked the villains' hideout, and Nerehc assaulted them and ripped off Melody's hair. She later helped Cheren stop his evil opposite when they went after him. In Anthony Ant, she wanted to interview Cheren about his Minish Door incident. When she saw that Anthony was shrunken, she wanted to interview him. In Operation: SCARY, Melody dresses as a Zora for Halloween. She becomes a Zora for real when the Curse of Monsters spreads, and is unable to help Eric when he's attacked. In Viridi's Last Stand, Melody attends the meeting on Moonbase, then participates in the War on Flora. She used her Juicy-Gossip Satellite to scan the battleground for how many enemies there would be. Melody later hits on Doflamingo Jr.. Big Mom Saga In Sector W7, she and Haruka work together to heal Aeincha when her legs were squished, combining both their element powers. In Sector JP, Melody helped Panini organize the Girls' Boxing Tournament on Moonbase, in which Melody took the signatures of participating operatives. She later hosts the contest in place of Panini (whose voice was too loud for the mike). When MaKayla gets injured by Aeral Sarah, Melody takes the former outside to heal her. In Sector SA, Melody suggests to Goombella to give Cheren her number if she wants more answers for her interview. Melody is later informed that it didn't work. Melody dresses as Davy Jones and rides the Rolling Dutchman during the false assault on Roguetown. When Fake Malladus lands on the ship, Melody is flung up to Giz's ship, where she accidentally splashes her water on him. Later, Melody heals Morgiana's injured legs and mentions how they aren't as damaged as they should be after getting crushed by a steamroller. Sometime after Gonbe was taken from Water 7, Melody apparently came there to do reconnaissance, as was mentioned in Operation: CLOWN. At the end of the story, she and Danny reported the capture of Caesar Clown, catching Sector DR's attention. In Down in the Negaverse, Melody meets her Negative, Ydolem on Meet Your Match Day. They both watch Ruby Gloom, which Ydol takes interest in, but Melody is screaming why she could love this. Ydolem remarks it's punishment for all the secrets she might've told, calling Mel a stuck-up bitch. In Operation: NECSUS, they attended the graduation ceremony on Moonbase. It's unknown if their sector got any members. In The Great Candied Adventure, Melody and Sector L find Sector V, now the Raccoon Pirates, and interview them about their treachery from KND. When they deny that they're traitors and refuse to let Melody join, she informs them of the Candy Pirates docked at Bully Island. At the story's end, she panicked after Cheren informed everyone of the Apocalypse. Seven Lights Saga In Legend of the Seven Lights, Sector L sails to the middle of the sea for fresh air, to help calm Melody down as she's still panicking. She and Danny dive and swim beneath the sea, viewing all the lovely creatures. But that's when an atomic bomb comes down and blows them all away, destroying that part of the sea. While floating adrift at sea, the siblings are found by a steamboat commanded by Teen Ninjas and taken hostage. While they're imprisoned, the shrunken Team Rupert and some Minish operatives sneak into Melody's back-pocket. The kids aboard during the ninjas' trade operation to Dressrosa, so in exchange for Devil Fruits, the ninjas allow the Flamingos to take the operatives prisoner. As they are walked off the boat, Yuki Crystal (disguised as Gladius) takes them away himself, and invites them on his mission to take out Sugar. They pretend to be beaten-up while Yuki takes them up the elevator, but they fall into Doflamingo's trap and are gassed unconscious. Team Rupert leaves Melody's pocket and ends Sugar's Toy Curse shortly after, causing an uproar in Dressrosa. The kids and Yuki escape the elevator and leave the Toy House, finding Aurora and Haruka nearby. The latter two go inside the Toy House while Mel and Danny look for a phone to call their mom, but the phone line was dead (due to Doflamingo's Birdcage). The siblings then witness Doflamingo's death at the hands of Cheren Uno. The sight horrifies Melody, who decides she's done with reporting. They go with Sector V to the Uno House and reunite with their mom, learning that Nigel Uno was killed by the World Government. When Chris reveals his Combustion Eye to his friends, Melody reveals that she always knew about it, but kept quiet based on her mom's request. Later, when Danny asks if Melody wants to do the recap for the story, Melody groggily goes up on screen and delivers a slapdash, inaccurate recap of the events, then returns to the couch. Suddenly, the team of Emily Garley, Sarah-Jane and Gary-Lou, and Sheldon Cooper appear in the room, along with Jessie and Sandy Sidney. Sandy requests Melody to help her brother, so Melody attempts to heal the unconscious boy. She mentions his mind being distorted, so the crew turns on Spongebob to possibly help. When Jessie suddenly awakens, he wishes to go to the ocean to meet Spongebob. The group bring Melody's mom with them to the Samiyan Sea, where they enter Oceana through Mother & Child Isles. They find that Spongebob is being chased by mermen soldiers, and Kyogre is frantically commanding them. After Spongebob is apprehended, they talk with Kyogre inside his palace. They learn that Manaphy had led Fairy Princess Lapis away from the town, after Spongebob injured her. Spongebob is rescued and taken by Augustus and the Marzipan Pirates, so the group returns to their ship to get above surface. The Marzipans fly overhead and drop Spongebob onto their boat. After they get acquainted with the sponge, they agree to go to Sector JP. Spongebob and Jessie are annoying them during the journey with song, and when they near Japan's shore, Spongebob "floors" the boat and speeds them over the landscape. They conveniently crash in Kochi, so the Jacksons let Jessie, Sandy, and Spongebob go ahead to Boggly Woods. When Sector JP escapes from their treehouse, they find the Jacksons in Kochi and pick them up. They are shortly called to Moonbase as JP, KB, and W7 are requested to find Footbombs in the NFL Stadiums. When Melody looks at the image sent to Danny's phone from Artie (a map of New Jersey's NFL Stadium that Carol snapped), Melody noticed the Mermaid Swamp writing in the picture's corner. She shows it to Cheren and Carol as the latter looks up the swamp said to be in Louisiana. They agree to go there later before taking their mom back to their house. The next day, the Jacksons participate in the Battle of Washington, where Melody heals Sandy's bloody nose. The following day, the Jacksons attend Nigel Uno's funeral. Melody and Danny fly to Sector X, where they park their C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. before rowing to Mama Odie's hut in Badness Bayou. Mama Odie tells them of Mermaid Swamp and how only animals can find it. Melody suspects that Manaphy has brought the Fairy Princess to this place, so she insists on going. They use Odie's snake, Juju as a guide through the fog. Partway through, they lose sight of Juju, and then Danny falls behind, leaving Melody by herself. She begins to grow lost and falls into doubt and despair. But remembering Cheren's example, Melody focuses and tries harder to find the exit. Eventually, she hears Danny scream and discovers the boy being dragged underwater by poisonous mermaids. She tries to save him, but they all end up captured and taken to a cauldron in their village. Coincidentally, Eric Horvitz is captured there as well. Melody escapes and uses Water Fury to threaten the mermaids. At Ineptune's order, the mermaids decide to let them go and not eat them. Ineptune tells the kids how the Kremling Krew is currently stationed in the swamp, along with Team Gnaa, then shows the group to Manaphy. The Sea Prince has adapted with the swamp's environment, turned into a green monster like the mermaids. Melody attempts to stop Manaphy from attacking a Kasplat, but Manaphy attacks her in turn before swimming away. Melody feels pity for her Firstborn uncle, and knows she must do something. First, she decides to go to Hideout Helm to try and help Princess Lapis. After they arrive at the base, K. Rool brings Melody into Lapis's cell. Lapis explains her hatred for Kyogre and the merpeople for making her stay in the planet, and Melody tried to sympathize and be friends with her. She was unable to heal Lapis's gem, but Lapis explained that she would be friends with her if they could trade bodies and see into each other's thoughts. Melody goes back to the swamp and attempts to console Manaphy to get him to change back. Manaphy simply bites her in retaliation, and when Melody tries to heal him with waterbending, Manaphy bites her ring finger off. Furious, Melody beats Manaphy relentlessly, until she is stopped by her friends. Melody proclaims how Manaphy is nothing like his mom described, and goes back to Hideout Helm to get bandaged. She returns to Lapis's cell to show her injuries, and the fairy feels regretful. Lapis reveals that she still can use faint magic, and together, they perform the Switching Spell. Lapis attacks Melody in her own body afterwards, turning Melody (as Lapis) back into a Gem. Lapis plans to take revenge on Oceana in Melody's body. Inside Lapis's subconscious, Melody views around at all her memories, learning of Lapis's past and her years on Earth. Melody feels angry at Kyogre for making her stay. She is able to reform Lapis's body, then she tells the fairy that she'll let her have revenge if they switch back. Melody, still in Lapis's body, and Manaphy are suddenly captured by Team Rocket. Manaphy bites them free out of the net, and Melody escapes. The Sea Prince switches hers and Lapis's bodies back to normal, then Melody engages Lapis in a fight. The fight is cut short when the Heart Swap wears off and they switch bodies again. They conduct the Switching Spell and change back for good, but Lapis no longer desires revenge. Melody then uses spiritbending on Manaphy, a power she studied from Lapis's memories. Manaphy is back to normal, and Melody is delighted. Manaphy uses Healing Tears to fix Lapis's gem, and the fairy bids Melody farewell as she leaves the planet. Melody then claims Manaphy as her Guardian, with her earring Spirit Ball. Team Gnaa takes Sector L back home, where Melody recaps the story to her mom. Melody's mom decides to go to Oceana and stab Kyogre with the Phantom Sword. In the CP10 Saga, Melody heals the trio of Wendy Corduroy, Hoagie Gilligan III, and Garry Lincoln after they are attacked by CP10. She would later treat Maddy and Chris of their injuries with Haruka's help. During the Battle of Enies Lobby, Melody and Manaphy battle the Logia waterbender Suigetsu Hozuki. The fight transpires underwater, and Suigetsu prevents Melody from saving Chris from Ernie the Chicken. During the fight between Maddy and Rob Lucci, Melody knocks Suigetsu up into their battle room before coming up. Melody heals Maddy's injuries while Manaphy switches the HP between Maddy and Chris. Lucci then knocks the two plus Suigetsu out of the room. During the Grand Inferius, Melody briefly does battle with the Inferius of Davy Jones. Manaphy is seized by Truman Kirman during the battle and used to revive Yellow Diamond. After Jones' crew is encased inside mysterious trees, Manaphy receives a telepathic call from Mew, prompting Sector L to take him to Mariejoa. In On The Way, Melody begins having sparring battles with Chimney Ukeru. Maddy comes and tells her that she overheard Eric saying how he would cower behind Melody if Lord English appeared. Melody swims in the river at Flower Field as she flirtingly asks Eric if he'll protect her from Lord English. When Maddy reveals that she already told Melody, the latter says that she doesn't care if Eric's not strong. In Seven Lights: The Last, after coming to the First Dimension, Melody swims under the Land of Waves and Darkness in search of Manaphy. She finds the Sea Prince deep beneath the sea in his new form. They return to the surface and battle Davy Jones with the new power Manaphy has given her. Melody is able to sever Jones' sword, but when he draws his Keyblade, she begins to falter. Eric Horvitz suddenly appears in an attempt to help Melody, but the result is Jones cutting Melody's neck. When her blood spills out, it is possessed by Melody's soul as she becomes Bloody Melody. With this swift, strong form, Melody enters Jones' body and makes him stab himself with his own Keyblade. She combines this with spiritbending to release the darkness in Jones' heart and fill it with light. Jones' body scatters and his Keyblade disappears. Melody's blood returns to her body as Manaphy heals her. Non-Canon Gamewizard submitted Melody to Divagirl362 when she needed OCs for a future fic she was writing, called Operation: RUNAWAY. In that story, she, Danny, and Eric received a call from Noah Gilligan, telling them to come over to discuss something. The story was discontinued. Battles *Melody vs. Chris Uno (game battle, then real battle). *Sector L vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Battle of Dressrosa. *Battle of Washington. *Melody and Danny vs. poison mermaids. *Melody vs. Manaphy. *Melody vs. Lapis Lazuli. *Battle of Enies Lobby. **Melody vs. Suigetsu Hozuki. *Melody vs. Chimney Ukeru (training). *Melody vs. Davy Jones. Relationships Eva Roberts Melody's mom. She inherited her powers and reporter instincts. Kade Jackson Melody's dad. She likes to tell jokes like his that are somewhat good. Danny Jackson Danny is Melody's brother. They work with each other on the KNN. Chris Uno Melody's cousin. She and him share the same bond as Nigel and Eva. Eric Horvitz Eric is Melody's assistant. He is a cowardly boy who would admittedly hide behind Melody in the face of danger. Appearance Melody has long, black hair and black eyes. She wears a thin white T-shirt, black jeans, and white sneakers. She switched to wearing a white top and blue sarong with fish designs, along with white sandals and blue straps. When going swimming, she wears a white two-piece swimsuit. While hosting the Girls' Boxing Tourament, she wore a shorter shirt that showed her belly, black shorts, and a large white headband. Gallery Melody Jackson.jpg|Melody (first drawing) Melody.png|Melody (teenager) Ydolem-Noskcaj.jpg|Melody's Negative, Ydolem.|link=Ydolem Noskcaj Personality Melody is a spunky news reporter, just like her mom, and loves to look pretty. She's also pretty flirty around cute boys, like Eric Horvitz, and likes to pester people, namely her cousins, for an interview when something interesting happens to them. Melody loves to swim and be in water, and her job in the news studio has kept her from realizing this fact. Abilities Melody is a skilled waterbender. She is capable of Healing injured people with her bending, having studied chi paths and body areas of importance with her mom so she knows where to focus her energy. She is a fast, terrific swimmer, and fights by creating Water Fists over her arms. After training with her mom, Melody is able to go into Fury Mode, able to create a water colossus of herself from the surrounding water. After viewing Lapis's memories, Melody learned spiritbending, and was able to heal Manaphy's monstrous soul. Melody worked with Haruka and learned to make blood transfusions with bloodbending. After a power-up from Manaphy, Melody was able to transfer her conscience into her blood after Davy Jones cut her neck, becoming Bloody Melody. In this form, she could move swiftly and enter Jones' body to control him. Final Smash "Time to get TODAY'S juicy scoop!" Melody's Final Smash is Flash Scoop, in which a giant camera looms over the field and snaps the enemies, flashing them doing something embarrassing and stunning them. Weaknesses Melody will apparently fall into madness if her hair is torn, or she becomes dirtified. She then becomes desperate to clean the dirt off, or find a wig for her missing hair. Stories She's Appeared *Just Like Us *Date? *Popularity *Operation: RUNAWAY (Non-canon) *The Son of Evil *Anthony Ant *Operation: SCARY *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector W7 *Sector JP *Sector SA *Operation: CLOWN (cameo) *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way **Seven Lights: The Last Trivia *Alongside Chris, Melody was the first future kid to appear in the Nextgen Series. *Melody is based off of Ariel's daughter, Melody from The Little Mermaid II. They're both Ocean Princesses and bare similar looks. **She is voiced by Tara Strong, who also voiced the original Melody from Little Mermaid II. *Melody is also similar to Percy Jackson from the book series of the same name, as their last names are Jackson, they're both descended from Sea Gods, and they're both waterbenders. *According to Chris, Melody has terrible foot odor. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Merpeople Category:Waterbenders Category:Sector Leaders Category:Royals Category:Sector L Members Category:Roberts Family Category:Doctors Category:Firstborn Guardians Category:Swordsmen